walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Williams (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Sasha Williams. TV Series Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Sasha Williams Promotional Image 3x08 Dec 2012 .jpg Sasha 308 Crop.jpeg IMG_20140912_171156.jpg IMG_20140912_171107.jpg Sasha First Appearance.jpg Sasha Looks Out 3x08.jpg Sasha and Tyreese Watch Donna 3x08.jpg IMG_20140912_171137.jpg SashaAndBenMadeToSuffer.jpg IMG_20140917_212654.jpg Sasha 3x08 Cell.jpg Sasha 3x08 Sees Donna.jpg Sasha and Tyreese 3x08 .jpg Sasha Open This Door 3x08.jpg Sasha Speaks to Carl 3x08.jpg Sasha Speaks to Tyreese Urgent .jpg Sasha Tyreese 3x08 .jpg Sasha Warns About Donna 3x08.jpg "The Suicide King" Sasha3x09.jpg SK Sasha.png Twd309-000711.jpg IMG_20140912_175055.jpg IMG_20140912_175033.jpg IMG_20140912_174854.jpg IMG_20140912_174933.jpg IMG_20140912_174837.jpg IMG_20140918_154626.jpg IMG_20140918_011952.jpg sashawithbeth.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha 314 Pic.jpg Sasha I ain't a Judas 2.JPG Sasha I ain't a Judas.JPG IMG_20140912_173128.jpg IMG_20140917_212707.jpg IMG_20140918_012008.jpg sashawithallen311.jpg Sasha 314 Stressed.jpg "Prey" sashasuspectsthegovernor.jpg SashaPrey.png SashaPP.jpg AKMSPrey.png Prey Tyreese and Sasha Laugh.jpg IMG_20140912_180920.jpg IMG_20140912_180934.jpg IMG_20140912_175020.jpg IMG_20140912_181205.jpg andreatyreesesashaspeak.jpg twd314001290.jpg Sasha Season 3 Pic.jpg Sasha Season 3 Portrait Pic.jpeg "Welcome to the Tombs" SashaWTTT.png Sasha Welcome To The Tombs.PNG Sasha.png Sasha 3X16.jpg Ty Sasha.jpg TWD GP 316 1116 0098-630x418.jpg Twd316-000755.jpg WWlcome to de Tombs.png IMG_20140912_181857.jpg IMG_20140912_173107.jpg sashaspeakstotyreese316.jpg twd316-001272.jpg sashameetsricksgroupagain.jpg twd316-001276.jpg twd316-001318.jpg twd316-001297.jpg Season 4 SashaCastPhoto4.jpg 1379951_640263335995071_1436571329_n.jpg "30 Days Without An Accident" Sasha 4x01.png Sasha 30Days.jpg SashaS4.1.png SashaS4B.jpg SashaPoolCueWalkerKill.jpg IMG_20140917_212757.jpg IMG_20140917_212633.jpg IMG_20140917_212740.jpg sasha/Glenn/daryl.jpg IMG_20140917_212548.jpg IMG_20140917_212846.jpg IMG_20140917_220407.jpg IMG_20140918_141137.jpg IMG_20140918_141145.jpg sasha_the_walking_dead_season_4_episode_1_by_twdimagenshd-d7hbkvv.png "Infected" Sasha Infected 2.JPG Sasha Infected 3.JPG Sasha Infected.JPG IMG_20140917_220432.jpg IMG_20140917_220309.jpg IMG_20140917_220442.jpg IMG_20140917_212911.jpg IMG_20140917_220604.jpg IMG_20140917_220248.jpg IMG_20140917_220455.jpg IMG_20140917_220634.jpg IMG_20140917_212643.jpg IMG_20140917_220332.jpg IMG_20140917_220418.jpg IMG_20140917_220351.jpg IMG_20140917_220528.jpg IMG_20140917_220540.jpg "Isolation" SashaS4A.jpg P84lPtG.png Sasha asudad.PNG Sasha asdoiaasd.PNG Sasha dsopdaes.PNG Sasha sadjisda.PNG IMG_20140918_004410.jpg IMG_20140918_004447.jpg IMG_20140918_004419.jpg IMG_20140918_004438.jpg IMG_20140918_004456.jpg 10-Characters-Most-Likely-to-Die-by-Season-4-2-Sasha.jpg sasha403ill.jpg "Internment" Season four sasha.png Sasha405 (1).jpg Sasha asjdas.PNG Sasha on Spaghetti Tuesdays.jpg Tyreese&Sasha405.jpg Tyreese and Sasha 4x05.jpg IMG_20140918_141104.jpg IMG_20140918_141051.jpg tyreesesicksasha.jpg "Too Far Gone" TFG Sasha.png TWDS04E08MP5SomeRifle.png IMG_20140917_212601.jpg IMG_20140918_142849.jpg IMG_20140918_143016.jpg IMG_20140918_143000.jpg IMG_20140918_142938.jpg IMG_20140918_142948.jpg IMG_20140918_142924.jpg IMG_20140918_143031.jpg sasha 408 thanking bob.jpg sasha recovery 408.jpg sasha thanks bob 408.jpg ty sasha daryl.jpg tyreese sasha daryl 408.jpg tyreese sasha daryl pic.jpg tyreese sasha daryl s4 msf.jpg sasha and tyreese 408.jpg sasha speaks to daryl 408.jpg sashadarylcarl.jpg "Inmates" Sasha 410 Crop.jpg Sasha PP Inmates.JPG Sasha PP Inmates 2.JPG BobSmiling1.PNG BobSmilingatSasha.PNG Inmates Bob and Sasha Get Ready.png IMG_20140918_150957.jpg IMG_20140918_144629.jpg IMG_20140912_174918.jpg IMG_20140918_144227.jpg IMG_20140918_144250.jpg IMG_20140918_144532.jpg IMG_20140918_144501.jpg IMG_20140918_144411.jpg IMG_20140918_144449.jpg IMG_20140918_144440.jpg IMG_20140918_144347.jpg IMG_20140918_144336.jpg IMG_20140918_144544.jpg IMG_20140918_144614.jpg IMG_20140918_144125.jpg IMG_20140918_144315.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Alone-Bob-Sasha.jpg Sasha 410 Inmates .jpg SASHAANDBOB410.jpg sashainmatespic.jpg "Alone" Sasha 4x13.png Season four sasha (2).png Sasha-S4Crop.PNG 600px-TWDS4E13 01.jpg Sasha (Alone).PNG SashaAlone (Alone).PNG SashaFoundMaggie (Alone).PNG SashaTerminus (Alone).PNG SashawithBob (Alone).PNG Sashaalone.png Sasha risks 4x13.jpg IMG_20140918_150747.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Alone.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-4-Episode-13-Preview-Scene.jpg IMG_20140918_150603.jpg IMG_20140918_150807.jpg IMG_20140918_151008.jpg IMG_20140918_151017.jpg IMG_20140918_151047.jpg IMG_20140918_150629.jpg IMG_20140918_150848.jpg IMG_20140918_150716.jpg IMG_20140918_150900.jpg IMG_20140918_150756.jpg IMG_20140918_150918.jpg forglenn.jpg IMG_20140918_151039.jpg IMG_20140918_150932.jpg BobKissingSasha (Alone).PNG IMG_20140918_150616.jpg IMG_20140918_150643.jpg IMG_20140918_151024.jpg IMG_20140918_154126.jpg IMG_20140918_154145.jpg "Us" Bob and Sasha 4x15.jpg Us final.png deleted scene_Bob_sasha.jpg terminus_group3.jpg group_sasha.jpg "A" A Boxcar Group.png A Sasha Boxcar.png Season 5 The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Sasha-Green-590.jpg Tyreese-Sasha-S5Promo.jpg S5 Sasha Crop.png Sasha ST S5B Promo.png SashaSeason5B.png Glenn and Sasha Season 5B Teaser.jpg "No Sanctuary" Sasha-0S5.jpg Sasha-Cropped.PNG TWD 501 .jpg TWDS05E01 M16.png Sasha 5x01.png twd0501-3052.jpg Sasha and Tyreese reunite.jpg "Strangers" TWD 502 Sasha.jpg TWDS05 M16A1.png TWDS5Str Images 003.jpeg TWDS5STr Images 001.jpeg SashaSeasonfive.png sasharickbob.jpg bobandsasharomance.jpg Sasha and Bob bond.jpg Sasha and Bob bond 2.jpg Sasha and Bob bond 4.jpg Sasha and Bob bond 3.jpg Sasha and Bob bond 5.jpg Sasha and Tyreese bond .jpg Sasha and Bob in Church 1.jpg Sasha and Bob Church 2.jpg Rick and Sasha 1.jpg Sasha 502 Pic.jpg Sasha Holding Judith.jpg rick and sasha gather supplies.png Sasha 502 happy pic.png happy sasha 502.png Sasha in Water.jpg "Four Walls and a Roof" Sasha-S5EP3.PNG 503 Sasha Upset.png 503 Sasha Shocked.png Sassy.jpg AMC 503 Bob Reveals Bite.png AMC 503 Retaliation.png AMC 503 Final Moments.png AMC 503 Sasha and Tyreese.png sashahandsknifetotyreese.jpg busleavessasha.jpg SashaWearingBobsArmyJacket.jpg happysasha.png goodoutofthebad.png whyareyousmiling.png sashacryingoverbobsdeath.png sashafourwallsandaroof5.png sashafourwallsandaroof6.png sashabobty.png sashaseesty.png sashakillsmartin.jpg sashabobtara.jpg "Crossed" Sasha S5 crop.png Sasha Ep 7 Season 5 1.JPG Crossed Cops Surrender.png 507 Sasha Warehouse.png 507 Sasha Truck.png 507 Sasha Upset.png sashacrossedboblamson.png SashaShootingWheel.png SashaInCoda.png sashanoahtyreeseofficers.jpg group507.png sasha sharpshooter 507.png "Coda" SashaWilliamsCodaPart45.png SashaWilliamsCoda.png SashaWilliamCodaPart3.png SashaWilliamCodaPart2.png SASHACODASHOCKED.png SashaSharpshooting.png SashaWilliamsSeason5.png SashaAim.png SashaandTyreeseinCoda.png sashatyreesefinalscenetogether.jpg codasasha.jpg "What Happened and What's Going On" Sasha Shock.png twd0509-2986.jpg twd0509-2988.jpg twd0509-2989.jpg twd0509-2990.jpg twd0509-3002-2.jpg twd0509-3002.jpg "Them" Sasha Them 2.png AMC 510 Group Moving On.png AMC 510 Walkers Approach Bridge.png AMC 510 Plan in Action.png AMC 510 Group Pushing Walkers.png AMC 510 Sasha Dispatching Walker.png AMC 510 Group Encounter Dogs.png AMC 510 Sasha Aiming Rifle.png AMC 510 From a Friend.png AMC 510 Noah Sasha Curious.png AMC 510 Rick Daryl Vigilant.png AMC 510 Don't Know Who Left It.png AMC 510 Started Raining.png SashaSharpshooting5.png SashaAndMaggie.png SashaAndMaggie2.png sashamaggie510guns.jpg sashamaggie510.jpg sashaunleashesrageonwalkers.jpg michonnespeakstosasha.jpg "The Distance" twd0511-0121.jpg twd0511-0123.jpg twd0511-0189.jpg twd0511-0192.jpg twd0511-2910.jpg "Remember" AMC TWD Remember.png SashaAlexandria.png "Forget" Sasha (Forget).png Sasha Party.png AMC 513 Sasha Target Practice.png Sasha Ep 13 1.JPG sasha forget.jpg Departure.jpg Forget.jpg Look I know you been through a lot but that's bull***t.jpg sashawalkingdead.png sashainforget.png SashaPartyPic.png sashawakesupe.png sashalonelyinwoods.png sashaptsd2.png Sasha this isn't real.jpg Sasha at gate.jpg 513 Alone Sasha.jpg 513 Deanna Convinces Sasha to Make Small Talk.jpg 513 Deanna Questions Sasha.jpg 513 Focused Sasha.jpg 513 Sasha and Deanna Pic.jpg 513 Sasha and Olivia.jpg 513 Sasha Anxiety at Party.jpg 513 Sasha Anxious PTSD.jpg 513 Sasha Compliments Deanna to Spencer.jpg 513 Sasha Distressed.jpg 513 Sasha Excuses Herself.jpg 513 Sasha Faces Flashbacks of Death and Hunger.jpg 513 Sasha Freaks Out.jpg 513 Sasha Given the Lookout Tower.jpg 513 Sasha in Woods.jpg 513 Sasha in Woods.jpg 513 Sasha Introduces Herself.jpg 513 Sasha is Greeted by Spencer.jpg 513 Sasha Leaves for Target Practice.jpg 513 Sasha Listens to Deanna's Proposal.jpg 513 Sasha Listens to Everyone Enjoy Themselves.jpg 513 Sasha Outburst .jpg 513 Sasha Prepares to Speak to Deanna.jpg 513 Sasha PTSD .jpg 513 Sasha Questions Deanna's Proposal.jpg 513 Sasha Reluctantly Accepts Proposal.jpg 513 Sasha Reluctantly Comes to Party.jpg 513 Sasha Shooting.jpg 513 Sasha Shoots Again.jpg 513 Sasha Speaks to Deanna.jpg 513 Sasha Target Practice .jpg 513 Spencer and Sasha Talk.jpg "Try" Sasha (Try).png sashaonthebelltower.png sasharositamichonne.png sashatry.jpg trysmg.jpg twd0515-1980.jpg twd0515-2006.jpg twd0515-2019.jpg "Conquer" AMC 516 Sasha Walker Pile.png AMC 516 Consoling Gabriel.png AMC 516 Sasha Depressed.png conquersasha.png sashavsgabriel.png sashavsgabriel2.png sashavsgabriel3.png sashavsgabrielfullimage.png sashaaimsatgabriel.png sashamaggiegabriel.jpg sashas5finale.jpg Sasha Broken.jpg Sasha Lying Down.jpg Sasha lying with zombies 1.jpg sasha sleeps on zombies.jpg twd0516-4589.jpg twd0516-4769.jpg lyingwithzombies2.jpg Season 6 00000000000000000000000000SashaWilliams.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-cast-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg SashaWilliamsSeason6.jpg sashapromoimage.jpg "First Time Again" Sasha Williams Season 6.jpg sashaseason6.jpg 601sashapic.jpg Sasha and Abraham s6 premiere.png AMC 601 Beginning Construction.png sashaxabe.jpg sashacar601.jpg sashafirsttimeagain601.jpg sashapeacesignflashback.jpg sashaquarryrunwithabraham.jpg sashaquestionsabraham.jpg sashavolunteers601.jpg glennmaggiesasha601.jpg abesashacar.jpg "Thank You" sashathankyou.jpg twd0603-3084.jpg twd0603-0645.jpg "Always Accountable" sasha s6.png sabraham.png Sasha Williams Season Six.jpg Sasha Williams S6.jpg Sasha 6x06 Always Accountable.png portraitsashapic.jpg sashasmiles.png sashawilliamss6.jpg sashatwd.jpg healingsasha.jpg sashaobservant.jpg sashasitting.jpg sashachills.jpg snipersasha.jpg twd0606-1257.jpg Sasha and Abraham 606.jpg Sasha 606 .jpg Sasha Williams Season 6.png Sasha Always Accountable.png "Start to Finish" sasha608msf.png starttofinish.jpg Sasha and Abraham Start To Finish.jpg twd0608-3349.jpg twd0608-3452.jpg "No Way Out" AMC 609 Sasha Skeptical.png AMC 609 Surrendering Handguns.png AMC 609 I Get the Curiosity.png AMC 609 Introduce by Killing.png AMC 609 Like Reasonable People.png entertainmentweeklysasha.jpg Sasha praises Daryl.png sashawilliamsabrahamford.jpg AMC_609_Tougher_Than_You_Look.png sashasavesglennwithabraham.jpg "Knots Untie" sashaknotsuntieportrait.png seeyouaroundabraham.jpg changingjobs.jpg finalpatroltogether.jpg sashaknotsuntie.jpg sashaknotsuntie2.jpg sashaknotsuntie3.jpg sashapeace1.jpg sashapeace2.jpg sashawku.jpg sashaspeakingtoabe.jpg sashadecidestostopworkingwithabe.jpg sasha611pic.jpg "Not Tomorrow Yet" nottomorrowyetportraitpicsasha.png 612 Not Tomorrow Yet Group in Church.jpg Stabbedsaviorsasha.jpg Sashalooksout.jpg Sashastabssavior.jpg Michonnesasharositacarol.jpg Sashatryingtogetintoroom.jpg Rickspeakstosasha.jpg Sasharv.jpg Sashawatchesoutforabraham.jpg Sashanottomorrowye.jpg "Twice as Far" Sasha614.png SashaTwiceAsFar.png SashaPic614.png SashaHearsAboutDenise.png SashaTwiceAsFarEnding.png SashaInvitesAbrahamIn.png sashawilliamstwiceasfarhq.jpg twiceasfarhqsasha2.jpg sashaporch3.jpg sashaintwiceasfarhq.jpg sashaguarding1.jpg Sasha Williams Twice as Far .jpg Sasha S6 Guard Duty 614.jpg Sasha Guard Duty S6.jpg "East" sasha615.png sashaeast.png sasha615.jpg sasha615smile.jpg sashaguarding.jpg ricksashaabe.jpg sashalooksover.jpg sashaandrickspeak.jpg Sasha S6 Portrait.jpg "Last Day on Earth" sashawilliamsfinale.png AMC TWD Last Day on Earth.png AMC 616 Sasha Rifle.png AMC 616 Group Outside RV.png AMC 616 Group Aiming Rifles.png AMC 616 Group Surrounded.png Af62fec25529fc852264209e4ce32d86.jpg TWD 616 GP 1112 0183-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-finale-3.0.0.jpg sashatriplekillseason6finale.png Sasha 616 Looking Out.jpg sashafinales6lastdayonearth.jpg sashaeugene616.jpg sashafinaleimage.jpg sashafinales6.jpg sashafinalscenes6.jpg Twd0616-0217.jpg sasha615gentlesmile.jpg Sasha Rick Abraham S6 Finale.jpg worriedsasha616.jpg Sasha Williams TWD.png Season 7 TWD S7 Sasha Promo.png 13710024 1133763356669303 611023348560569696 n.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-rick-lincoln-michonne-gurira-cci-key-art-1200x707.jpg CnVMI0nWAAEWQLA.jpg large.jpg TWDSasha-Season7-Black and White.jpg TWDSasha-Season7-Red.jpg "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Sasha Williams S7.jpg sasha negan premiere.jpg Sasha First Look Season 7.jpg TWD 701 Aaron and Sasha.jpg Team Family.jpg Sasha Abraham Peace Sign Farewell.jpg Sasha Reacts to Abraham's Goodbye.jpg Sasha Cries Abraham Dies.jpg Sasha Heartbroken Peace Sign Farewell.jpg Sasha Abraham Glenn.jpg Sasha Rosita Moment.jpg Sasha Reacts to Glenn Dying.jpg Sasha Broken Over Abraham.jpg Sasha and Rosita Mourn Together.jpg Maggie and Sasha Go to Hilltop Together.jpg Maggie Sasha Consoling .jpg Maggie Sasha Michonne .jpg "Go Getters" maggie and sasha mourn.jpg maggie sasha gregory.jpg sasha jesus.jpg sasha gregory maggie.jpg Sasha Waits for Maggie 705.png Sasha at Abraham's Grave.png Maggie Jesus Sasha Graves.png Sasha Williams Season 7 .png Sasha Go Getters.png Sasha Go Getters Ending.png Sasha 705 HQ .png Sasha Go Getters Maggie Mourning Scene.png Sasha Maggie Gregory Jesus 705.png Sasha Kills 705.jpg Sasha Warrior 705.jpg Sasha Thinking 705.jpg Sasha Smiles at Maggie's Appearance.jpg Sasha Offers to Leave for Maggie's Sake.jpg Sasha Thinks About Abe.jpg Sasha Sees Walkers Hilltop.jpg Sasha Gets Up 705.jpg Sasha Hilltop Fire.jpg Sasha Knife and Cigar.jpg Sasha Mourns 7x5.jpg Sasha Williams.png "Hearts Still Beating" Sasha Image 7x08 .png Sasha Portrait 7x08.png Sasha 7x08 Pic.png Sasha Hugs Michonne.png Sasha Williams Hearts Still Beating.png Sasha Tells Enid They Need to Keep Maggie Safe.png Sasha Tells Enid She Needs to Kill Negan Alone .png Sasha Michonne Hug 2.png Sasha 708 Sitting.png Sasha Final Scene 708.png Sasha Looks at Rosita.png Sasha Maggie for President .png Sasha Smiles 7x08.png Sasha Speaks to Enid.png Sasha and Rosita 7x08.png Sasha Williams 7x08 Hearts Still Beating Smiles .jpg "Rock in the Road" Sasha and The Group Watch Shiva 7x09 Rock In The Road.jpg Enid Speaks To The Group 7x09 .jpg Daryl Dixon and Sasha Williams 709.jpg Jesus Sasha Rick Michonne 7x09.jpg Rick Michonne Sasha Carl 7x09.png Rick Grimes and Sasha Williams 7x09 Working Together.jpg Sasha Williams Smiling 709 Rock In The Road.png Sasha Williams Tara Chambler Rick Grimes Carl Grimes 709 .png Sasha Williams Maggie Rhee Rick Grimes 709.png Sasha Williams Explosives 709 Rock In The Road.png Sasha Williams hugs Morgan Jones 709.png Sasha Williams Smiling 709 (2).png Sasha Williams Rick Grimes Michonne 709.png Rosita Rude to Sasha 709.png Group Reactions to Tiger, Sasha Funny Moment (1).png Group Reactions to Tiger, Sasha Funny Moment (2).png Rosita Rude to Sasha Image.jpg Sasha Williams Smile 709 HD.jpg "Say Yes" Sasha Williams 7x12 Speaking to Rosita.png Sasha Williams Explains to Rosita What This Means 7x12 .png Sasha Learning of Rosita's Impatience over the Guns.png Sasha Says She's Ready to Kill Negan.png Sasha Williams I'll Take The Shot 7x12.png Sasha Williams Say Yes The Walking Dead 7x12.png Sasha Williams Sniper Rifle 7x12.png Sasha Williams Speaking 7x12.png Rosita Visits Sasha at the Hilltop.png Closer image.png Closer image 2.png Close image 3.png Sasha Williams 7x12 Final Shot of the episode Say Yes.jpg Sasha Williams 7x12 Say Yes Asked for Help Scene.jpg "The Other Side" Sasha-EP14.jpg Sasha Williams 7x14 Portrait Image.jpg Sasha 7x14 Image.jpeg Sasha Williams and Rosita 7x14 The Other Side Promotional Still .jpg Sasha Williams Working Out Infiltration Plans 7x14 Promo Image.jpg Sasha Williams 7x14 Instructing.jpg Sasha Williams Receives A Sniper Rifle from Rosita 7x14 Promotional Still.jpg Sasha Williams at Abraham Ford's Grave 7x14 Still.jpg Sasha Williams 7x14 Promotional Image.jpg Sasha Williams 7x14 Promotional Image Near Car .jpg Sasha Williams 7x14 Near Sanctuary Promotional Image The Other Side .jpg Sasha Sacrifices Herself .jpg Sasha Gives Enid a necklace for the baby.png Sasha Williams and Enid Protect Her No Matter What 7x14.png Sasha Williams Saying Goodbye to Enid 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams and Maggie Rhee 7x14 The Other Side.png Leather Jacket Image Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side.png Rosita Disagrees with Sasha's Plan 7x14 The Other Side.png Rosita Espinosa and Sasha Williams 7x14 Going .png Rosita Espinosa Arguing with Sasha Williams 7x14.png Rosita Espinosa Rude to Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Watching Maggie Rhee 2 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams 7x14 .png Sasha Williams 7x14 Broken .png Sasha Williams 7x14 Contemplative The Other Side.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Goodbye 2.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Goodbye Scene The Other Side.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Made Up Her Mind The Other Side.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Map .png Sasha Williams 7x14 Showing People How to Fight.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Sitting.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Still 3.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Speaking to Enid and Jesus.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Talking to Rosita.png Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side .png Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side Badass.png Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side Image.png Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side Leaving .png Sasha Williams 7x14 The Other Side Smile .png Sasha Williams 7x14 Watching Maggie.png Sasha Williams and Paul Jesus Rovia 7x14 .png Sasha Williams and Paul Rovia 7x14 .png Sasha Williams and Rosita Espinosa continue with the mission 7x14 .png Sasha Williams and Rosita Espinosa Forest 7x14.png Sasha Williams and Rosita Espinosa Walking 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Asks Enid a Favor 7x14.png Sasha Williams asks Rosita about her life 7x14.png Sasha Williams at Abraham Ford's Grave 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Broken and Sad 7x14 The Other Side .png Sasha Williams Done with Rosita 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Escape from Hilltop 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Explains The Inevitability of Getting Caught 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Explains the Plan 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Given Map 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Grieving 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Her Plan 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Intent 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Knife Training 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Listening 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Listening to Paul Jesus Rovia 7x14.png Sasha Williams Looking Down 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Not Anymore 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Preparation 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Puts It Frank with Rosita 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Questions Rosita Espinosa's Logic 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Saying Goodbye to Paul Jesus Rovia 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Says Maggie Needs Jesus and Enid 7x14.png Sasha Williams Showing the Hilltop How to Fight 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Sniping 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams talking to Rosita, who wants to infiltrate sanctuary instead 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams The Saviors Are Coming 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Unaware of Necklace 7x14.png Sasha Williams Watching Maggie Rhee and Paul Rovia 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams What It Takes 7x14 The Other Side .png Hilltop left Sasha Williams 7x14.png Sasha Williams Lookout 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Lookout 7x14 Eugene Negan.png Sasha Williams Lookout 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Sad Sitting 7x14.png Sasha and Rosita Sitting 7x14 .png Sasha Williams 7x14 sitting 2.png Sasha Williams decides to follow with Rosita's plan 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Listening 7x14.png Sasha Williams Listening as Rosita talks about her history 7x14.png Sasha Williams tearful 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams 7x14 Glad Rosita Opened Up.png Rosita Espinosa bonds with Sasha Williams 7x14.png Sasha Williams and Rosita Espinosa Smile 7x14.png Sasha Williams They Need You 7x14.png Sasha Williams Infiltrates Sanctuary Alone 7x14 .png Sasha Williams Tells Rosita to Go 7x14.png Sasha Williams Smiling Tears 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams Inside Sanctuary 7x14 The Other Side.png Sasha Williams S7 E14 .jpg "Something They Need" Something They Need.jpg Sasha Williams Imprisoned 7x15 Something They Need Still.jpg Sasha Williams 7x15 Portrait.jpeg Sasha Williams 7x15.jpg Sasha Williams Suicide Pills 7x15 .jpg Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need Capture 2.jpg Sasha Williams 7x15 Pitch Black.jpg Sasha Williams Puts Down David 7x15 .jpg Negan and Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need.jpg David Tries to Rape Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need.jpg David and Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need Attempted Rape.jpg Sasha Williams Captured 7x15 Something They Need.jpg "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Maggie Rhee Sasha Williams Ending Scene 7x16 .png Sasha Williams and Maggie Rhee 7x16 Callback Scene.jpg Sasha Williams Maggie Rhee Callback Scene.jpg Zombie Sasha Williams Paul Rovia Maggie Rhee 7x16 .jpg The First Day of The Rest of Your Life TWD Sasha Maggie.png Walker Sasha Kills A Different Victim.jpg Sasha Williams Wakes Up in Flashback 7x16 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life TWD.png Sasha Williams Last Smile The First Day of the Rest of Your Life 7x16 .png La-et-st-sonequa-martin-green-20170403.jpg Abraham Ford Sasha Williams 7x16 .jpg Abraham Ford Sasha Williams 7x16 2.jpg Walker Sasha Tries to kill Negan.jpg Sasha Williams 7x16 Image .jpg Abraham Ford and Sasha Williams Kiss 7x16 .png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams 7x16 Image.png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams Second Kiss 7x16.png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams Smile 7x16 .png Sasha and Eugene Walking .png Sasha Williams 7x16 Eugene Porter Adjust.png Sasha Williams Abraham Ford Kiss 2.png Sasha Williams 7x16 Speaking to Abraham in Flashback The FIrst Day of the Rest of Your Life 7x16.png Sasha Williams 7x16 Right.png Sasha Williams and Maggie Rhee Sitting 7x16 .png Sasha Williams Dies 7x16.png Sasha Williams Eugene Porter 7x16 TWD.png Sasha Williams Final Tears 7x16.png Sasha Williams Looking at Suicide Pills 7x16 .png Sasha Williams No-One Has to Die 7x16.png Sasha Williams Not Giving Up on Eugene 7x16.png Sasha Williams What Do You Need 7x16.png Sasha Williams 7x16 Image.jpg sasha walker.jpg Sahs 7x16.png Season 8 "Time for After" TFA Sasha flashback.png Season 9 "What Comes After" Season nine sasha williams.png Category:TV Series Galleries Category:Character Galleries